


暴力爱情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双A对峙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	暴力爱情

1.

Alpha没有甘居人下的，谁也不比谁高贵些，同样的生理构造凭什么上下有别。杨九郎的眼睛里有着Alpha的凶狠，他没压制自己的信息素，把那股子火药味全都冲着张云雷去了，屋子里一时间被火药味和金属的血腥味盈满了。

火药味的信息素是杨九郎的，金属血腥气味的信息素是张云雷的。两个Alpha在屋子里，四目相对，都想着要标记对方，谁也不让谁。

“打一架，谁赢谁标记。”

杨九郎说这句话换来了张云雷的冷冷一笑，迎着光杨九郎看着张云雷伸手摸着后脖颈，根本没有把他的话放在心上。

甚至还有挑衅。生气倒没有，但被刺激到了，杨九郎松了松自己的领带，三步并作两步往张云雷身边走。他笑着把领带甩在地上，挑着眉看他：“打得赢？”

“不一定。”张云雷笑着摸上杨九郎的脸，和他的挑衅形成鲜明的对比，他只是柔柔地挑起杨九郎的下巴，摩挲着唇瓣含住，“也不是只有拳头，能够定输赢。杨九郎，你试试，看到最后是谁咬破后脖颈，把信息素注射进去。”

到底是火药味更厉害些，还是金属血腥味道浓烈。

咬破了唇瓣，张云雷摸着自己的唇，摸出那么点血来，也笑了。这时候分不清楚是他身上的信息素味道还是被杨九郎咬破唇瓣的血味。

这就开始了。

2.

血味重一点，张云雷把杨九郎两条腿分开来，手伸进去摸了摸。摸到白嫩的肉夹紧自己的手，分毫不让，即使是处于弱势，杨九郎也丝毫没有输什么，他双手抓着张云雷的胸，把胸口都抓红了。

不进不退，两个人就这样僵着，也急不可耐着。杨九郎不让进，张云雷不想要退。实在无法，张云雷的手从杨九郎的腿间退出去，在杨九郎松开抓着他胸的手之时，抓住了杨九郎和自己的亟待着发泄的东西。

被咬破了皮张云雷也没有柔软着退步，反而是更凶狠地进攻。杨九郎两只手托着张云雷的脸，大张着嘴巴和张云雷唇舌交战。

津液丝丝地流出来，不知道被谁吸回去，几回争执着，杨九郎倒是先告了饶，软了下去。张云雷轻声地笑着，遭来杨九郎的冷眼。

明明是张云雷耍坏，手往不正经的地方摸，弄得杨九郎浑身颤抖，不得不先交代了出去。可软了就是软了，张云雷还硬着呢，直挺挺的硬着，需要有谁来帮帮他。

杨九郎说他不帮，但还是伸出手。张云雷打掉了杨九郎的手，按着那东西嚣张地说要顶进去杨九郎的身体里去。

你妈的。

还真的是进去了，杨九郎咬着后槽牙，愤怒地双腿夹紧了张云雷的腰。谁让刚才张云雷弄射了他，谁让刚刚张云雷让他爽了，现在他就只能吃着亏让张云雷爽了。

进不进去另说，反正只要咬破腺体把自己的信息素注进去才是真的胜利，杨九郎这样想着。

Alpha又不能够标记Alpha，不过就是咬着玩玩，看谁会痛，谁的身体里会有着对方的味道。从前张云雷和杨九郎提过，杨九郎没放在心上，可这时候他无限的疯狂，想要试探。

原因不过就是张云雷和一个Omega一起吃饭了，送一个Omega回家了。张云雷向来有能让杨九郎在意的本事，明明他什么也没说，也不会像杨九郎那样暴怒生气，但每回也都能挑中杨九郎的神经。

“你爱我吗？”

3.

我爱你，哪怕你是Alpha，我也动了这样的心思。

没人说过Alpha不能和Alpha在一起，不过就是失去两个标记Omega的机会，也没什么稀奇。张云雷摩挲着杨九郎的唇瓣，一字一句对杨九郎这样说着。

“我爱你，所以问你要不要让我咬。”

最危险的地方就是脖子了，本来应该反抗的，但是杨九郎被张云雷的话弄得晕晕乎乎的。甜蜜的话到了嘴边，牙齿摩擦过杨九郎的脖颈，想起来了，一切都想起来了。

杨九郎推开了张云雷，在他说我爱你的这个时候。他没这个意思，他也爱张云雷，但是标记这件事上，他也想要挣扎。

“张云雷，要是你爱我，就让我咬。”

这是什么狗屁道理。才刚温柔下来几分的情爱立刻变得剑拔弩张起来，重新恢复了对峙局面，张云雷啧着嘴感叹还是他妈的没有成功。

那番话有真心，也有几分哄骗。半真半假的说，真心话哪个不是这样说出口的。杨九郎清醒又聪明，不愧是张云雷喜欢上的人，这样赞叹着，张云雷也淡淡地忧伤着。

到嘴的Alpha腺体，眼看着就要咬到了。

就差那么一点，杨九郎就要被咬到了，也就差了那么一点。杨九郎扬起得意的嘴角，攥着张云雷的衣领给他一个吻：“我早就知道你心里在想什么，张云雷，你试试，如果我真的被你咬了，我认输。”

“我去给你买戒指，每天对你说我爱你。”

屋子里又是起初的对峙状态，不过变化的是张云雷的东西还在杨九郎的身体里。该流的东西早就流出来了，张云雷退出身子往后一退，杨九郎都没想过张云雷会这么突然。

他刚适应了下来，这时候双腿打颤，只想要低下头看着自己腿根的东西。漂亮的脖子暴露无遗，张云雷眼疾手快地对着腺体直接咬了下去。

有那么刹那，杨九郎躲了过去。两个人打了个滚，滚到床里去。不知过了多少回合，两个人也不嫌累。被子从床上掉了下来，紧跟着的颤抖和细微的喘息让一切尘埃落定。

屋子里，多了金属的血腥味道，混杂着杨九郎被咬破的唇，身上深一块浅一块的痕，像是暴力的现场。

张云雷擦了擦嘴角流出来的水，看着杨九郎笑：“你说的，去买戒指，每日说爱我。”

要说到做到。

Fin


End file.
